


One With the Role

by SilverWhiteRaven



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Chipped AU, Chipped DT, Chipped Double Trouble, Chipped!DT AU, Double Trouble as Horde Prime's new Host Body, Gen, Implied Future Angst, Prelude to Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: Double Trouble, disguised as a Clone, finds themselves before Horde Prime himself.A prelude one-shot (for now) to the Chipped!DT AU created by GlitterGold (sheblah on Tumblr).
Relationships: Double Trouble & Horde Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	One With the Role

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGold/gifts).



Double Trouble followed in perfect, practiced sync with the small group of clones that had been summoned to appear before Horde Prime on his flag ship. They had been barely a scrap of boredom away from leaving the ruse behind when the summon happened, and their interest was piqued. Finally something much more interesting was happening, and to see the mastermind of the whole galactic-takeover operation for themself? Not an opportunity to pass up. They will leave once it’s over, of course; beyond whatever the summon was for, the whole charade was a bore.

No alarms blared when Double Trouble arrived on the other side of the teleporter, and they considered that good. Clearly Horde Prime’s security wasn’t as tight as it seemed if it couldn’t even detect when someone wasn’t what they seemed. None of the surveillance drones even scanned anything already considered part of the Horde, so one fake clone was a breeze to pass by as. 

The halls of the ship seemed looped and endless, like a hall of mirrors, and as much as they admired the intended illusion caused by the design, Double Trouble was glad to not be alone, let alone the one leading the way of the group. They were the center in a group of five, the four clones around them set in a perfect square formation. It wasn’t ideal for a quick escape as being one of the back corners would have been, but it did allow for them to show off their skill in perfect synchronization with the clones. Of course, Double Trouble was the only one who could admire the feat, but internally praising themself was just as good as someone else doing it.

They and the clones entered the central hub of the ship, fully set with the observation screens around what Double Trouble assumed was the Horde’s equivalent of a throne As much as the whole place and the Horde screamed _extreme religion_ , they could admit the themes, style, and even those lovely stained glass computer screen were on point.

The clones around Double Trouble stopped and so did they, right on cue. They didn't allow themself to externally gloat, not even a twitch of a smile, focused on maintaining the illusion. 

In a moment of beautiful and classic cliché, Horde Prime’s seat turned about to face them, with the man himself seated poised on his high tech throne. Double Trouble made a mental note to admire the moment later when they were home free and out of the role of clone.

“Welcome, little _brothers_ ,” Horde Prime’s voice rings clear in the room as he stands, and Double Trouble admires the presence he has, the ability to command the room with barely more than a greeting. Granted, he also seemed to have a strange mind control thing going, so that may have helped quite a bit on the intimidation scale as well as the actual control of the room. 

Then it registers as Horde Prime’s self-proclaimed all-seeing gaze rests on them. A harsh prickle runs down Double Trouble’s back. 

He had put emphasis on ‘brothers’. not just a normal emphasis of addressing the clones, no. He was welcoming _only_ the clones.

They stay perfectly still and composed, not even blinking in response to the realization. Horde Prime’s eyes stay trained on them, center of the pack, the only one out of place.

The formation Double Trouble stands in the center of no longer feels like a regular formation.

It felt like a stationing of guards around a prisoner, and Double Trouble was playing the role of the captured spy.

“As you know, our grasp on Etheria and its rebellion is not as tight as it should be, and I’ve brought you here to announce a new task for our forces stationed there.” Horde Prime’s eyes had left Double Trouble as he spoke, but they remained tense. He was addressing the clones around them, yes, but as his gaze continued to sweep over them and the clones, they knew there was something waiting to be said, just for Double Trouble.

And it came far too soon.

Horde Prime’s eyes focused back on them. He stepped down from his place in front of his chair and approached. The two clones in front of them stepped aside, and this time Double Trouble doubted their tension was fully concealed as their gazes locked on each other.

“But first, I have a _special offer_ to make,” he mused as his steps came to a stop in front of Double Trouble.

“I see all and I know all, _little sibling_ ,” he smiled, though it radiated an air of superiority, and an eerie sense of having won a game only he knew the rules of, “and I saw _you_.”

A flicker of light behind Horde Prime catched Double Trouble’s attention, the pretty fanned out stained glass coming to life with images. They flickered to various scenes and different perspectives, all moments captured from interactions of clones. Most of the screens go blank again, all except four. 

Each of the four was a different perspective point of the very room they stood. Each of the four was focused on a single clone in the center of a formation of five, with Horde Prime standing before them. 

Double Trouble knew without a doubt they were caught, all eyes settled on them. They swallowed their nerves and forced themselves to relax and smile nonchalantly right back at Horde Prime, breaking from their act, though not changing their appearance or voice as they do.

“So, my jig is up, I’ve been found out, congratulations,” they reply with a soft clap of their hands, feigning good sportsmanship. “I assume you know who I am?” they quiz, settling into a casual stance of a jutted hip and hands resting on their waist. 

“Of course. You are Double Trouble, shapeshifter and performer for any who require your services. _For a price_ , of course,” he adds, his eyes narrowing and smile growing just a little sharper.

They stay tense, though emotionally they feel relaxed as they instantly fall into the familiar back and forth of deal making. “Are you making an offer, Horde Prime?”

“Indeed I am. Anything you desire shall be yours; money, protection, a home to come back to, among my ranks. And more if our goal is successfully reached. All I require is you and your skills.”

The deal sounded like one they would take in an instant. It was tempting beyond measure. But they hesitated for just a moment.

“You certainly seem like one who can pay up on such an offer. What exactly do you need from me, anyways? I need to know what I'm getting myself into you know.”

His expression seemed deceptively understanding as he nodded. “I plan to put Etheria under control and in its place with a little help from technology I've developed over the centuries. Nothing harmful, just a little trinket to put everyone at peace.

“In fact, you won’t need to consciously do anything at all,” Horde Prime mused, looking them over, a gleam in his eye that Double Trouble couldn't quite place. “I can do all the work myself, you won't be lifting a finger of your own at all.”

“And just how will you do that?” Double Trouble asks, curiousness rising high.

“Simple, all you need is to take on my form, and accept the gift of a _new accessory_. No one will ever tell the difference between us after that.” His grin was amlost smug, like he knew he caught his prey.

He reached out his hand in offering; all they had to do was shake on it, and the deal would be done.

It all seemed like a trap. 

But the offer was a grand one. Not only was the reward of material items unmeasurable, but it sounded like a once in a lifetime role to play, one that can, somehow, be done to perfection without a hint of the act seeming false. What kind of person who called themselves a true actor would turn that opportunity down?

“In that case, I’m all yours.”

Double Trouble almost felt like a free bird walking right into a gilded cage full of high quality seed. 

But as they shifted one last time into a perfect image of Horde Prime, Double Trouble took his hand in agreement anyway.

They didn't know that until the deal was over, this moment would be the last time they were going to be Double Trouble.

Until the deal was over, Double Trouble was not acting as Horde Prime. 

And Horde Prime wasn't going to let the deal with his new host body end any time soon.


End file.
